


Lost Glasses

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt Mary Wardwell, Mary is baby and must be protected at all costs, Whump, marith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith caresses Mary’s cheeks tenderly. The mortal woman looks so lost and desperate it makes her heart clench.-They really didn’t care about you one bit....
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Lost Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Marith these days, so here's another one <3  
> (Don't worry, a chapter for Matter of Trust is coming soon)   
> This one is set after the end of season 3. Mary is baby and she didn't deserve to be left tied up like that.

Lilith caresses Mary’s cheeks tenderly. The mortal woman looks so lost and desperate it makes her heart clench.

-They really didn’t care about you one bit.

Mary tries to speak but the gag prevents her from doing so. She doesn’t have her glasses and all she sees are blurry outlines. Tears appear in her eyes and she shakes her head trying to keep them from spilling. Shame radiates from her as she wiggles on the couch. She has spent the past three days tied up and moving hurts badly. She most certainly is not thinking about the stench between her legs. She had lost it in a panic attack during the second day.

Thinking about it tears spill down and she is unable to stop them. She is crying so much she chokes in them. The woman stays silent for so long Mary is sure she has left. Fear grips her heart as she thinks that’s how she’ll die. Alone, tied up in her own living room, with no one to help her and not even a memory of how she got there.

Who did I anger so much? Mary asks herself, sobbing loudly. She had never been mean to anyone, if anything she sinned of letting people step over her.

She hears footsteps behind her and a cold hand removes the gag. Mary takes a deep breath through the mouth and coughs.

-Th-Thank you. - She says, still crying.

The woman doesn’t reply, instead her hands tear through the bonds that keep her in place. Mary’s arms fall, numb after being in the same position for so long. She flexes her fingers and slowly feels blood rushing through them. Still, moving them hurts and soon her arms fall limp again.

-I need you to stand up. -The woman speaks up and Mary shakes her head, tears flying wild.

-I… I don’t think I can. - And despite yearning to be free she doesn’t want to stand, because if she does the woman will see the shameful stain she has left behind.

She can hear the woman sigh and the next thing Mary knows is she is being carried in two lean arms.

-What are you doing? Put me down, please. - She pleads, hating how weak her voice sounds. The truth is her throat is extremely dry after having no water for days, speaking hurts.

The woman seems to sense this for all she does is tighten her grip and keeps walking.

-You can’t stay in dirty clothes. - Is her response after a couple of minutes. Mary feels her face burning red in shame and she looks away.

The woman seems to know her way around Mary’s house, for she takes her into the bathroom where she already has the bathtub filled with water and a pair of Mary’s pajamas on the side. She sits Mary on the toilet, and the teacher lets her do with her body, numb as a ragdoll.

She is beginning to feel very tired now that she doesn’t think she’ll die anymore and her eyes close, beginning to drift of. She can feel the woman rising her arms to remove her sweater, then unclasping her bra. She is vaguely aware in the corner of her mind that she should feel self-conscious, but her arms don’t obey her when she tries to move them to cover her chest.

-Uhm- Mary manages to say, trying to get the other woman’s attention.

-I know you’re tired but I need to clean you up first. Can you stand up?

Mary stares at her through sleepy eyes. Yes, she thinks, of course I can stand up. However her legs are still weak and when she tries to stand, she almost falls to the side. Only the woman’s arms prevent her from meeting the floor.

-You could have said no. –The woman’s voice sounds so far away. -I need to remove your skirt to get you in in the tub.

Mary nods, her head bobbing up and down as she leans on her. Just do it and I’ll sleep, she thinks.

She feels the tugging in her legs and cold meets her behind. Mary shivers and tries to burrow herself in the woman’s arms.

-I promise the water is hot.- She says, while putting Mary’s dirty clothes away.

From the corner of her eye the teacher can see the big stain and it brings more tears to her eyes. Three days she spent bound and alone. Who did I anger so much? She thinks again as she is led into the tub.

The woman was right, the water is warm, just the right temperature. Mary sighs contently and she closes her eyes, ready to sleep.

-Mary no, don’t do that. –The woman’s voice sounds further than before. Where is she? -It is important you stay awake.

I’ve been awake too long, Mary thinks. She spent all the time of her captivity awake, she couldn’t sleep in fear of her attackers coming back and tearing her mind for answers she couldn’t find. Her stomach growls loudly, oh yes, she had felt starved the first day but then it got numbed down into plain pain.

-Stay awake and I’ll get you a plate of almond cookies and tea, you like those, don’t you?

Mary opens her eyes, almond cookies sound lovely. The woman lets out a relieved sigh and uses a small washcloth to softly scrub Mary’s body clean.

Why do you care? Who are you? Mary wants to ask, but the words refuse to leave her mouth. Despite her promised food she can feel her eyelids turning heavy.

-Almost done, I only need to do your hair now.

Mary relaxes and focuses on the woman’s voice to stay awake. It has a velvety quality to it, it is not warm but it isn’t exactly cold either. And it sounds strangely familiar, though she can’t point why.

She feels the woman’s hands massaging her scalp and the base of her neck, causing her to sigh in content. For a moment she wonders if the past days have been a nightmare and she is in the nice part of the dream, not awake yet.

The woman rinses her hair out and Mary misses the warmth of her hands instantly. A small pout sets in her face and she can hear the other woman chuckling from behind. The teacher huffs out, trying to show her disagreement even if her tongue doesn’t obey her.

-Good to know you still have some fire in you.

Before Mary knows it she is wrapped in a fluffy towel and being dried. Then a long sleeved shirt is put on her, followed by loose pants and warm socks. Those are her own comfort clothes, she is at least somewhat aware to realize.

The woman helps her stand and walk towards the kitchen. Mary wobbles on unsteady legs and the woman picks her up in her arms again. She tries to protest just she’s so tired all she manages is almost falling.

-Mary, I am sorry…

She says as she sits her on the table and pulls out the promised food. Or Mary thinks she does, because she doesn’t see any movements but the food is there, in front of her.

She nods weakly and reaches for a cookie with a trembling hand.

-Allow me? –The woman says as she takes the cookie from Mary’s fingers and nears it to her mouth. The brunette is too exhausted to protest and her stomach growls hungrily. She opens her dry lips and bites into the cookie, then again, and again, and again, almost swallowing without chewing. The cookie gets stuck in her dry throat and she coughs as she chokes.

-Easy there. –The other woman hands her a glass of water and she drinks it sloppily but greedily. She downs it in a couple of sips.

-More. – She croaks out. –Please.

The other woman doesn’t say anything but in second Mary has a glass against her lips. Again she drinks it greedily, not caring how some of if wets her front. The woman helps her hold the glass and they repeat the process a couple of times more, until Mary is satiated.

-Thank you. –Mary says and her stomach growls again. A cookie is pressed to her lips and this time Mary eats slowly, chewing each bite before swallowing.

-Thank you. –She repeats after the plate is empty.

-Don’t mention it.

-Who are you?

-It doesn’t matter.

-It matters to me.

-No, it doesn’t

Mary stays in silence then. The woman clearly doesn’t want to give her identity and she won’t force her, not after all the help she has received.

-My clothes…

-I threw them away.

Mary nods. It’s better that way. She would have been too ashamed to even try to wash them.

-My glasses?

-I’ve got them.

-Okay…Could you give them to me? Please.

-Finish eating first.

Mary sighs and does, not because the stranger told her but because she really is starving. She makes note to ask her how she knows who she is, or to find her in her predicament. She must know what happened.

The woman’s phone rings and she walks outside to answer, giving what Mary thinks is a small smile. She can’t be sure without her glasses. Mary sighs, hoping to get some answers when she returns. She eats slowly, enjoying every bite and the fact that she is alive. She had really thought she wouldn’t live to tell the tale.

Minutes pass and the woman still hasn’t returned. Mary frowns as she stands up and hugging herself for warmth and protection, she goes outside to see how she’s doing. There’s no sign of the woman ever being there. No footprints, no perfume lingering on the air. Nothing.

-What?

Only then Mary notices that on a small spot there’s a blurry black thing. She kneels down to see properly what it is and realizes it’s her glasses. She puts them on and with a heavy heart realizes the woman is long gone.

-Thank you, whoever you are.

She whispers to the wind, hoping she will hear, before going back into her cottage.

On the middle of the woods a Lilith walks under the moon. She couldn’t do much, but she hopes it will be enough. She might have a death sentence on her head, but it’s nice to at least have made a change.

-Good luck, Mary Wardwell.

She whispers as she walks into the mines, back to hell and the devil’s domain.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one had a bit of drama. Did you like it? Wanna read something with fluff now? Maybe a Christmas one? Leave it in the comments! <3


End file.
